Captured
by Tiggercat12
Summary: Amon won. She doesn't want to believe it...but she can't do anything. He truly won. She's failed... Makorra
1. Chapter 1

"Go Naga! Go! Go!" Korra shouted. She, Mako, and Bolin were atop Naga, running from a rather large group of Amon's henchmen. Mako and Bolin were trying to stop, or in this case only slow down, the chi-blockers riding after them. "Bo, do you know where in the city we are?" Korra asked, veering Naga to the left to avoid collision with a truck. The boys frantically grabbed the saddle as to not fall off. "Ugh. I don't know, I can't get a good look at anything," Bolin answered.

The Avatar turned Naga down an alley. "Let's just keep running and hope we can find a place we know. It'd make it easier to fight these guys," Mako said.

"Sounds like a pla-NAGA JUMP," Korra gasped. The end of the alley had a few crates, but there were also a few chi-blockers. The polar bear-dog barked and jumped and landed hard, stumbling. The three teens on her back almost fell, but they held on while the dog regained her balance and continued to run. Rounding a corner, Korra pulled tight on Naga's reigns. They were in a large, empty lot with nothing in it.

Except for the fifteen equalists.

"Aw, shit," Mako breathed. Naga roared and Korra let her charge at a small group of four chi-blockers, who dodged the giant animal as she cleared a path. The polar bear-dog reared and turned around, running back. However, the chi-blockers were ready this time and tripped up the dog, who yelped, sending the trio flying.

Korra skidded to a halt, Mako bumping into her. Bolin had caught himself using his earthbending, so he was the first one up and fighting. Korra helped Mako up and they faced the equalists back to back, fending off as many attacks as they could, while Naga tried to free her legs.

"There's too many! They're winning," Mako growled, sending fire at a couple of the attackers who had gotten a bit too close. "Just hold on," Korra said, kicking another in the gut, sending him back. Bolin was losing his fight, the chi-blockers gaining ground. "Guys, I can't hold them back for much long-"

He was cut off as one jumped over the rock wall he had just made and jabbed his arm a few times. "Bolin!" Mako turned and sent a ball of fire at the chi-blocker, effectively knocking him to the ground. However, the firebender wasn't paying attention to himself, and was hit in the back. He gasped and was pushed to the ground.

Korra was too preoccupied to help her teammates. Frustration was building inside her, knowing that unless they got help, they'd be caught. Too bad they weren't lucky like that. The chi-blockers had tied Naga's limbs together, and had strapped her mouth shut tight. Mako and Bolin had also been tied and gagged.

The Avatar glanced at them. _It's over, _she thought. _They beat us…_ She clenched her teeth and fisted her hands, her nails digging into her palms. She felt the jabs of pain as the chi-blockers hit her body and she fell to her knees. She felt them tie her wrists behind her back, felt them tie her legs and ankles. They had to pry her mouth open to gag her. Then they threw her into the truck with Mako and Bolin. They had thrown Naga into her own cell-on-wheels. Mako and Bolin saw the fear and defeat in Korra's blue eyes as the doors closed, leaving them in darkness.

_This is it. It's over. I've lost…_Korra thought. She started to shake, and soon she was crying, her sobs muffled. They were at Amon's mercy now. She hoped he'd get it over with quick.

* * *

Author's note: These look a lot longer on tumblr and in a word document XD


	2. Chapter 2

It was probably only an hour, but it felt like ages had went by before Korra felt the truck stop. The door opened and a harsh yellow light washed in, blinding the trio for a few seconds. Korra, Mako, and Bolin's legs were freed and they were pushed out of the truck, but not before getting a collar snapped around their necks. The chi-blockers also removed the cloth preventing the group from talking.

Both Mako and Bolin expected Korra to start streaming curses or yell, but she was silent. Instead, she attempted to use her earthbending. However, the moment the first crack formed at her feet, the collar buzzed and shot off flashes of light. The girl let out an agonized cry and fell to her knees, panting. It was a shock collar.

"Best not be doing that, sweet heart," one of the blockers said, lifting Korra's chin. She snapped her teeth at his fingers, missing by a split second's time. The man yanked her to her feet and shoved her over to the boys. Keeping her head down, she walked on as they were taken into a large building.

Mako and Bolin stopped as Korra was brought into a rather large room. She looked at them, her eyes showing nothing but defeat. "Korra-" Bolin began, but was cut short as they were prodded in the back by the equalists with them. "Keep going."

The boys exchanged one last look at Korra before walking down the hall. The man with Korra pushed her to the ground and chained her wrists so she couldn't stand up. Then he left, closing the door behind him, leaving her in darkness once again.

* * *

A voice sounded in the darkness; "My dear, dear Korra…"

Korra's head snapped up, her breathing suddenly shallow. She looked around at the darkness, trying to locate him. Then a light flickered on and there he was.

Amon.

The Avatar began to bend on instinct, but forgot about the collar, resulting in her getting shocked. Amon just watched. The girl slumped forward, panting for a few seconds before looking up at him.

"What are you going to do with Mako and Bolin? Where's Naga? Let me go!" she cried, her voice shaking with fear. Amon walked over to her. She shrank closer to the ground as he came closer. "Oh, you'll soon find out," he told her before snapping his fingers. More lights turned on, and Korra was now staring at a glass wall.

Through it she could see Bolin, Mako, and Naga. They saw her too. Naga went ballistic a second later, and Korra saw a blue light travel through the thick chain the animal was attached to and flinched when she let out a wail and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "Naga! Please, don't hurt her!" Korra begged, looking up at Amon.

"She's the least of your worries, young Avatar," he said, waving back at the glass. The girl turned back slowly, afraid of what she'd see. She barely had time to scream before both Mako and Bolin were electrocuted. She heard their cries and turned away until it stopped. When she looked back, they were both slumped against the wall, but breathing she noted thankfully.

"Now, let me tell you why you're here." Korra whipped her head around to look at Amon, forgetting he was there for a moment. "W-what are you-"

"Let me tell you," he repeated. "I'm going to break you, Avatar." He walked around her slowly and continued, "I'll break you and then you'll go into Avatar State. And do you know what I'll do then?" Korra swallowed and watched him pace around her, sweat running down her face.

He was going to kill her. And Mako, Bolin, and Naga had to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please…Don't make them watch," Korra pleaded, looking at the now recovered brothers. "Don't put them through that!" She was crying again, tears streaming down her face. Amon laughed and said, "Oh, but what fun would that be? Take the wall down." The command was followed a second later as a soft screeching began. The glass wall slowly slid away, allowing the two rooms to join together.

"Korra!" Bolin and Mako shouted together. Naga barked and started to tug again. Korra gasped, "Naga, don't-!" The polar bear-dog yipped as she got shocked again. "Naga!" The Avatar started to pull at the chains holding her down. "Let me go! Stop it!" she shouted.

"Break her!" Amon commanded. A moment later, both Mako and Bolin were being shocked and Korra froze when she heard their agonized screams. After a few seconds it stopped and both brothers were lying on the ground, unconscious. "Stop! Please!" Korra cried. Amon ignored her. Two chi-blockers came in with chains and thick wires. Korra watched in terrified silence as they pulled her to her feet and started to tie her so she couldn't run. She tugged at the wires holding her arms, flinching when Amon touched her shoulder. "Don't try to struggle," he told her. "You'll only make things worse."

"How much worse can things be?" Korra snapped. "Why are you doing this?"

"To stop the Avatar line," he stated. The girl looked horrified at this revelation. She struggled again, desperately trying to free herself. "It's no use," Amon said, "You're trapped. You can't use your bending, your friends and pet are chained. You're at my mercy. Too bad I have none." He waved at Naga, who had begun to growl loudly. The chain lit up and the creature let out a terrifying cry.

Amon looked at Korra. He could tell it was working. She was starting to break. "Don't kill it. Not yet," he then said, turning back to Naga. The current stopped and Naga fell to the ground. "I'll continue this until I get what I want, Korra," Amon told her. "Even if I have to kill them."

That did it. That broke her. "Don't. You. _DARE," _she growled, eye beginning to glow. "You kill them, and I'll END you."

"Yes, that's what I want. Almost there," Amon said. "One more time should do it." The chain on Naga jolted to life, and the dog yowled again, the noise fading a few moments later as her head dropped and hit the floor. "STOP IT!" Korra shouted, the ground underneath her starting to shake. The collar was going off, but it didn't stop the girl from going over the edge. It sparked and started to smoke before breaking into pieces.

"Perfect. In a few seconds, you'll be gone, Avatar," Amon voiced, standing calmly at her side. Said Avatar's glare settled on him, the chains and wires holding her down starting to snap and break. The air began to swirl around her, ripping pieces of the wall off and reducing the chains holding Naga and the brothers to scrap metal.

"After I kill you, your friends are next," Amon told her quietly, knowing that that would evaporate any bit of control she had left. She lashed out, sending rocks and bits of chain at him. He dodged them easily and was inches from Korra in a matter of seconds.

Mako and Bolin had come to and they stared in horror at Korra. "No…" Bolin murmured. "K-Korra…Mako, we h-have to help."

Mako looked at his brother. What could they do? He turned back to Korra, her glowing eyes staring at Amon as the wind lashed out, carrying debris. The firebender opened his mouth to call her name, but stopped. Instead, he and Bolin watched as Korra lifted her arm, the air swirling around her hand, ready to be released for an attack. She was about to let the wind and rocks crash into Amon when a blade appeared from his glove.

The brothers watched, frozen, as it pierced Korra's chest. The air abruptly calmed, the girl's eyes stopped glowing, and she fell to the ground. Amon pulled the bloodied blade free and ran it along his sleeve, leaving a crimson mark on the fabric. "Goodbye, Avatar Korra," Amon said before turning to the door and leaving.

Mako and Bolin got up, letting out gasps of pain as they did so. They looked at each other, and Bolin nodded to Korra. The earthbender went to check Naga, while Mako made his way to Korra. Falling to his knees, he gazed at her, all words lost. His eyes locked on to the wound on her chest, the blood slowly soaking her shirt and making a small pool on the ground. Bolin appeared at his brother's side, Naga shakily making her way over with him.

"Bolin…she's…." His voice caught in his throat. "…Gone," he choked out. Bolin whimpered and they sat in silence. Amon had won.

Korra, the Avatar…was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Mako had his head down, resting in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Bolin was on the ground next to his brother, leaning against Naga's shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks. The polar bear-dog was letting out low, whimpering howls.

A loud sound echoed from outside the room. A few seconds later, Tenzin appeared in the door. "There you are! As soon as I heard Amon on the radio, I knew he had done something to you because Korra never came back to the…" He fell silent when he noticed said Avatar. "He…he wasn't lying. He actually did it…" he muttered softly, walking over.

Tenzin crouched down, shaking the brothers' shoulders. "Boys. Boys, get a hold of yourselves," he said sternly. Mako and Bolin turned to look at him. Sighing, he stood up. "We're leaving. Get Korra," he told them. Bolin silently nodded and picked up the girl's body. Mako turned away and jumped onto Naga's saddle. The animal slowly stood and followed the others, head down.

The sun was rising by the time they all arrived back at the island. Mako turned Naga to stand in front of Bolin incase the kids came out. "We don't want them to see," he explained, still not looking at the girl's body. Tenzin went ahead into the house. A few minutes later Pema ran out, followed by Tenzin. The woman hurried over, went around Naga, and gasped. "Korra…Tenzin, keep the kids inside!" she told him. "Yes, dear," came his reply and he turned around, heading back inside the house.

Mako got off of Naga and the polar bear-dog laid down with a sorrowful moan. The boy was on the opposite side of the creature, and he sank to the ground, arms crossed on his knees. After a short silence, he shouted, "Dammit! I'll have his head!" The firebender's voice caught and he hid his face behind his hands.

Pema appeared at his side and sat down next to the boy. Mako glanced at her. He could see tears in her eyes, but she wasn't crying. "Mako, when we heard Amon, I sent for Katara. I told her to bring something," she told him. He gave her a questioning look. "She'll know what to do," was all she said, patting his shoulder before standing up. "I'm just hoping it will be enough."

The kids had to know eventually. Tenzin and Pema finally told them after hours of questions and persistence. Pema had washed away the blood, changed the crimson stained clothes, and had put Korra's body on her bed. Out of the three, only Jinora went into the room, her siblings too upset to look.

"Mako…" she murmured, closing the door behind her. He was sitting next to the bed, staring blankly at the floor. Upon hearing his name, he looked up. Jinora walked over to him, tears starting to trickle down her face. A moment later she hugged him, crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, silence falling.

Jinora finally stopped crying about twenty minutes later, give or take. She was now sitting on the floor. "Mako," she murmured, "mother told us that Katara will be coming tomorrow. She said there's still hope." Her voice was very quiet, but Mako still heard her. "…What do you mean?" he asked after a moment. Pema had told him something similar. "How can there still be hope?"

"I don't know," Jinora admitted, standing up. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "But…I trust her. Bolin does too, though you might not be able to tell." She gave Korra one last look before leaving the room, closing the door as she left. Mako watched her leave, and then looked at Korra's lifeless body. "I don't know if I have much hope left…" he murmured.

"Mako, wake up."

The firebender groaned and stretched. He had fallen asleep next to the bed where Korra lay. "Bo? What time is it?" he asked, looking out the window. It was dark. "Doesn't matter. Master Katara is here, and she brought something with her. Tenzin told me to get you," Bolin told his brother. Mako slowly stood up and followed Bolin out. Katara was waiting in the hall. "Hello, boys. This shouldn't take too long," she said with a smile before walking into the room.

The brothers sat in the hall, soon joined by the kids. Mako was fidgeting, gaze fixed on the door. He jumped when Bolin put a hand on his shoulder. Jinora sighed and said, "We're hoping for a miracle…"

A little less than an hour went by before Katara came out. Mako, who had started to doze, woke with a start and looked at the woman. She had a smile on her face. Mako stood and waited for her to nod before going back into the room. Bolin and the kids followed a moment later.

Mako was back in the chair, a look of disbelief on his face. "What did she do…?" he asked out loud. "I told you to just have hope," Jinora chimed.

It was several weeks until she came out of the coma. Mako had refused to leave the island and had taken to sleeping in Korra's room in the chair next to her bed. Bolin would come every day, but he had decided to remain at the arena with Pabu. He would greet Mako and ask how Korra was, then leave after having dinner. He tried to get Mako to come home, but no luck.

It was the third week in when she made a soft sound. Mako was half asleep, so the sound jolted him awake. It was late at night, so he doubted that the noise could have been from one of the kids or their parents. He was about to get up to check and see if Ikki was outside in the hall when he heard her raspy voice. "Ma…ko…?"

Mako was fully awake now. Korra had her tired eyes on him. "What…happened…?" she asked, slowly getting into a sitting position. She groaned. "My chest hurts…and…how did I get here?" she added, realizing she was in her room. "…Amon! What happen-"

Mako cut her off, pulling her into a hug. "Y-you're okay," he whispered. It took her a moment to realize he was crying. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice scratchy and a bit confused.

"Korra…Amon…he killed you," Mako told her. "I don't know how, but Katara brought you back…" Korra blinked and gave him a look, then brought a hand to rest over her heart. She seemed to remember what happened then. "I went into Avatar State, didn't I?" she asked after a short silence. Mako nodded. "Are Naga and Bolin okay?" He nodded again.

"And you're okay too. I was so scared I lost you…" Mako muttered. Korra put on a small smile and took his hand in hers. "I'm not that easy to get rid of," she whispered before leaning in to give him a kiss.


End file.
